official_thornsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TBlockOfficial/SUNFLOWER STRIKES BACK - A Dramatic Bee Swarm Simulator Story
BEEfore I start this project.... This is a project. Ok time to write XD Sunflower. In the darkness, a bee appeared. A Gifted Commander Bee, with glowing red eyes. In his right hand is a porcelain dipper, the rarest and most expensive pollen collector. The bee stepped closer to Victoria the Vicious Bee, with narrowed eyes. Victoria took a step back, not wanting to get hurt. As the bee’s head tilted up, his eyes appeared to glow. The battle begins, of course. The gifted Commander Bee spoke: “It’s okay to be scared, Victoria.” Victoria’s antennae perked up as her name was mentioned. “I have done this countless times.” Victoria remained silent. “I WILL MAKE THIS QUICK.” Suddenly, a white beam of light struck at Victoria, followed by red and blue ones. Until the bee sat down, staring deeply into Victoria’s eyes. It was Sunflower. The fallen leader. He is so happy to see Victoria. (NOT) “Strange. I was hoping you would perish with my first strike.” “It would have been easier on you. On both of us.” Sunflower tried to pounce on Victoria, but she dodged his pounce. Victoria attempts to reason with Sunflower. He smiled back. “I have obviously underestimated the power of a bee with an IMPALE ABILITY.” “It will be wonderful to face a true challenge once again.” Sunflower tried firing two white lasers from his porcelain dipper at Victoria, but she dodged them. “Though, I must be honest...” “You not fighting back is making this far less exciting.” Victoria rolled her eyes. Come on! I’m polite. Sunflower gave rapid strikes at Victoria with his porcelain dipper. Victoria dodged some of them. Ouch! Why is Sunflower doing this again??? Victoria calls out to see if anyone is around. She felt a warmth in her thorax. She felt a bit better. Sunflower tilted his head down slightly. “Though you were always so polite, weren’t you, Victoria?” “I envied that. I envied all bees for having such compassion.” Sunflower fired some particles from his dipper. Victoria dodged some of them, she only got slight scratches. She decided to call out to see if anyone was around again. A distant voice called back to her. It sounded familiar... “You were all so different from beekeepers,” Sunflower said. “When I first hatched, you welcomed me like I was family. Part of your swarm, to be exact.” Sunflower’s expression lightened. “I... I just wanted to repay you for all of your politeness.” “Was that wrong of me?” “Oh well. In a few moments, it won’t matter.” Sunflower’s eyes seemed to glow again. Sunflower fired more particles from his dipper. Victoria dodged all of them. Victoria called out once again into the distance. A happy memory comforts her. Until Sunflower interrupted with his deep voice. “Because I had been saving something very important up until now.” Sunflower fired red and blue lasers from his dipper. Who knew a pollen collector could be so powerful? Victoria dodged all of them. Sunflower was preparing something. Victoria called out again. She felt a presence shiver. “A SPECIAL ATTACK, as some bees I know would call it.” Victoria’s fur stood up. What does he mean?? “So please survive until my next turn, Victoria.” Uh oh. “I WANT YOU TO APPRECIATE THIS.” Sunflower fired many, many, many beams of light from his dipper. Along with some red and blue lasers and some powerful strikes. Victoria surprisingly survived it all. “Finally. It’s time to show my SURPRISE.” This can’t be good, Victoria thought. “Ready?” No. Never. Sunflower takes out something. It looks like... a heart??? “What do you think? Looks familiar, does it not?” Umm.. It’s just a heart, Sunflower. “That’s right. You know exactly what this is.” It’s a HEART. “A SOUL. LEADER SUNFLOWER’S SOUL.” WHAT? “And before you ask, no.” “This is not the only one.” What does he mean? There’s only ONE Leader Sunflower! “I HAVE MANY, MANY MORE.” WHAT!?!?!? “Thousands, even.” Of different bees or are there many Sunflowers?? I’m confused. “From the Leader Sunflowers of the countless timelines that came before you.” What? “But they were not stolen. No, no.” What? Did you summon them by using Thorns’ soul call thingy??? “They were GIVEN to me.” THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE!! “Given to me by destroyers who found pleasure in DESTRUCTION.” Oh, okay. “But... even with all of these SOULS...” He’s gonna ask me for mine, right? “I always felt... empty...” Okay? “But now? Now I know the reason why.” He’s definitely gonna ask me for mine. “I need YOU, Victoria.” I KNEW IT!!! “I need my best friend...” I’m not your friend, Destroyer Sunflower. “So once I take your new SOUL, Victoria... We’ll finally be together again.” Nope. Nope. Nope. SO MUCH NOPE!! “And I will destroy every SOUL I have to keep you.” Oh no... (Destroying one causes an explosion) HAH! Dodged it. Lol! (Destroying all of them causes an even larger explosion) OW! (Victoria has a flashback) Taking a break from fighting Sunflower, ok? Rage, the gifted Rage Bee, is in the Mushroom Field, flying towards the Hive. “Come along now, Victoria. We mustn’t keep your mother waiting.” Victoria stops collecting pollen from the Spider Field. “Coming!” She rushes over to Rage. Rage slowly turns. “Now then, Gifted bee. I am proud to...” “Victoria, where has the new Swarm member run off to?” Victoria turned towards the Spider Field.” “Don’t worry Sunflower, this is where I live!” “Come on out, ok? You’re safe here.” Sunflower flies towards Rage and Victoria. Rage greets Sunflower. “Ahh there you are! Now, I understand that you may not be accustomed to seeing non-gifted, ordinary bees.” “And your home may not be compared to the wild...” “But we will be more than happy to accommodate you for as long as you wish.” Rage flies towards the Hive. Victoria looks back at Sunflower. “Let’s go, Sunflower. Mom will be so excited to see you!” “I bet she’ll even bake you a sunflower butter pie to celebrate!” “And then I can show you my hive comb and...” “Haha, sorry if I’m getting a little over excited.” “I never really had... Well, I’ve really never had a friend before.” Clover the Basic Bee calls from the Hive. “Victoria, my child, come inside. Your father tells me you have a guest!” Victoria gives Sunflower a soft glare. “Ready, Sunflower? Let’s give her the big news!” Victoria flies ahead but Sunflower stays behind. Sunflower eventually follows. Back to the fight. Prepare yourselves. “I don’t understand,” Sunflower said. “Why are you still alive?” “Is your SOUL... Really THAT powerful?” Yeah I guess... “...Ah.” “Yes, I see now.” “I cannot expect you to die so easily.” “So be it.” “If we are to be together, I must give you...” “EVERYTHING.” Oh no... (Sunflower laughs but it kinda sounds like Riley’s laugh) Why does everyone sound like Riley when they laugh? It doesn’t make sense. Sunflower looks impatient. Victoria calls out. A voice pleads for her to hold on. “No two Sunflowers are alike, Victoria. Unlike you or me, they changed after every reset.” “Like a new Sunflower took the place of the old.” (Destroying more souls caused more explosions) OW!!! Red dust falls. Victoria calls out again. She feels refreshed. “Some tall, some small. Some older, some younger.” “Some boys, some girls, and everyone is gifted.” “And while some are content with leading all bees, others were not satisfied.” (More explosions and Sunflower pounces) Victoria called out again. She feels refreshed. “They didn’t see us as their swarmmates, but as AMUSEMENTS.” “And they wanted to see how we would all BREAK.” (A quadruple explosion hits Victoria) OW! Victoria callled out. Same thing happened. “And they did. They destroyed everyone.” “Sparkles, Cactus, Clover, Thorns,” “And in the end, when I lost all hope that they would change...” “I finished the job. Every time.” (More explosions) (Even more explosions) (Victoria has another flashback) Another flashback In the hive... Victoria is drawing. (A.K.A. Arting) Victoria looks at Sunflower, who seems bored. Sunflower looks back. Victoria smiles. Sunflower smiles back. A moment of PEACE Victoria’s soul pulses with life. She is filled with DETERMINATION. (DETERMINATION INTENSIFIES) Victoria gives Sunflower a kind smile. Is this a good idea? He looks confused. “I don’t understand. I have thrown nearly every SOUL I have at you.” “Yet, you refuse to die.” “...Why? Why are you resisting so much?” Sunflower throws more souls at Victoria. Victoria dodged all of them. Victoria tells Sunflower that it’s okay. She’s still his best friend. Sunflower’s breath wavers. “Can’t you see? This Sunflower... He will get bored.” “He will reset everything.” (A triple explosion happens but Victoria dodges it all) Victoria hugs Sunflower (is this a good idea?) Sunflower struggled free. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. I don’t want to destroy anymore.” “I just want this to end. I want to be with you again.” “Victoria, I love you so much.” “So please D I E .” Sunflower strikes Victoria with his dipper. Many explosions happen. Sunflower strikes Victoria with his porcelain dipper many, many, many times. “P L E A S E ! P L E A S E D I E !” Sunflower is about to strike with his dipper again, until... “I...” Sunflower begain with a frown. “I...” Sunflower lifted his head up to reveal his red eyes. Sunflower’s facial expression clearly showed regret. “I can’t...” Sunflower plopped down on the ground and dropped his porcelain dipper. Sunflower curled up and faced Victoria. Wow, this is new. “I gave you... everything I had... and still...” Sunflower lifted his head up to reveal his face soaked in tears. “I couldn’t finish the job. Not with you looking at me like that.” “You... Ha... You big bully of a bee...” Sunflower smiled. “I’ve been stuck here. Just like you.” “Trapped in a nightmare I can’t escape from.” “I don’t know what keeps me here. Is this my punishment?” Sunflower lifted his head up again. “I know I can’t stop you. Not anymore.” “Without my SOULS, I will lose control of this body.” Sunflower frowned. “No. I don’t want you to give me your SOUL.” He tilted his head down. “Leader Sunflower wanted to give you a second chance.” Sunflower smiled and turned towards Victoria, tears leaking from his eyes. “I can’t take that away from you.” Sunflower did a face that looked like the Roblox Chill face. “..Ah. Yes, I can feel it now.” “I’m... I’m fading.” Sunflower became sad again. “I guess this is goodbye.” Victoria feels bad. She hugged Sunflower. Sunflower felt something. “...!?” “Ha...” “I don’t want to let go.” (This sounds kinda like Victoria when she joined the Swarm) “I don’t want...” “I don’t...” Sunflower tilted his head down. Sunflower has stopped moving... On top of the hives... “Is this what you wanted to show me?” Victoria smiled. “Yep. This is my favorite view of the whole mountain!” “Do you like it?” “Yes, I do.” Sunflower replied. “Very much so.” “The stars seem so real...” “They do? Is that what stars look like?” Victoria asked. “Ha... I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen...” “...Sunflower?” “Do you hate leaders, Victoria?” Sunflower asked. “Hate them?” Victoria replied. “They have hurt your bees so much. They trapped you here.” Sunflower explained. “So do you hate them?” “Nah. I don’t hate leaders.” Victoria responded. “Sure, some might be unfair. But they can’t be all bad.” “I can’t stand it.” Sunflower said quietly. “Knowing how they trapped you in here.” “That I am a part of that group...” “I wish I wasn’t gifted.” “Maybe then... Mom and Dad wouldn’t have to look at me like...” “Sunflower, don’t say that.” Victoria said as she gave Sunflower a comforting glare. “Mom and Dad love you. You know they do.” “Here. I wanted to save this for when we got back, but...” Victoria gave the HONEY DIPPER to Sunflower. “A honey dipper?” Sunflower said, confused. “I don’t care what you are, Sunflower.” Victoria buzzed, gently. “Leader, worker, whatever.” “You will always be my best friend.” “Best Friends Forever....” Sunflower said. “I’ll cherish it, always.” THE END Based off of this video: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=786bb0vGdJM Hope you enjoyed ;) Category:Blog posts